


Nightmares Are Real

by LittleLex



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, Monika has a nightmare, Polyamorous ddlc girls, Yuri comforts her, Yuri's a good girlfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:01:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27649933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLex/pseuds/LittleLex
Summary: Monika has a nightmare while sleeping with the rest of her girlfriends. Later, Yuri checks up on her.
Relationships: Monika/Natsuki/Sayori/Yuri (Doki Doki Literature Club!)
Kudos: 29





	Nightmares Are Real

Monika woke up suddenly, struggling to breathe for a second. She quickly evened it out. Her hands were shaking like leaves caught in the wind. Sweat covered her forehead. She subconsciously gripped the comforter of the bed harsher. It made her knuckles turn white

She was so sick of having nightmares. It stuck onto her every night like glue. It was like a leech sucking out her blood, her energy. 

She sluggishly turned her head around and faced her girlfriends. Sayori and Natsuki were cuddled up together like kittens. Yuri was on the other side of the bed, spooning Sayori with her hand draped over her. Monika could briefly hear the soft inhales and exhales they made and Sayori’s quiet snores. It calmed her, in an odd way. 

The brunette couldn’t take seeing her partners anymore. Not when her dreams of her girlfriends flashed in her mind. Dead, they were all dead. She bit her lip, forcing down a sob. Monika quickly tiptoed her way out of the bedroom, quiet as a mouse. 

Her mind was in autopilot as she entered the bathroom. She turned the knobs on the sink and cupped the tap water before splashing the cool liquid on her face. She sighed and dried her face with a towel. Monika got a better look of herself in the mirror. 

She was sickly pale and a little shaky. Her long hair was a mess tied in knots. Her glimmering green eyes were now dull and hazy. She had dark bags under her eyes. Sleep was out of the question now. 

She tiredly dragged herself into the living room and gingerly plopped herself onto the couch. Monika fished for the remote that was hidden in the cushion and flipped through the channels to distract herself. She didn’t even have the energy to look at the hour.

She lost track of time soon after, drowning in her thoughts. 

“Monika?” A gentle, quiet voice called out to her. She barely acknowledged it. 

She blinked and raised her head, facing Yuri. Her dark purple hair looked elegant, even in the middle of the night. She wore a silky gown that reached just below her calves. 

Memories of Monika’s nightmare found itself back in her brain. Yuri had stabbed herself. And she was the one pulling the strings in the background. The brunette girl swallowed and regained her composure quickly. 

“Hey Yuri..” She greeted her girlfriend with a false smile. Yuri’s face fell in a pout and she paused. 

“Nightmare?” Yuri asked. Monika nodded in response. 

The taller girl made a few steps closer to Monika. “I’ll go make you some tea.” She responded gently. Yuri was never one to pry on her when her nightmares got bad. Natsuki and Sayori on the other hand, would subtly try to bring it out of Monika. They were full of good intentions, but they didn’t go about it the right way. 

Yuri returned quickly after and sat next to Monika. She thanked Yuri when she passed the tea to her. She sipped it slowly, the warm liquid entering her throat. She hummed to herself, feeling a bit refreshed. 

A few minutes passed in a comfortable silence. 

“Sorry.. I didn’t wake you up, did I..?” Monika asked slowly. The girl placed the mug on the coffee table. Yuri smiled and shook her head. 

“I coincidentally had to use the restroom when I noticed your absence.” Her girlfriend explained. 

Yuri tentatively reached out and intertwined her hands with Monika. Even though Yuri had come out of her shell, she was still shy at her core. Instinctively, Monika placed her head on her girlfriend’s shoulder, squeezing her hand. 

“Monika.. I want to thank you for treating me with respect, love and kindness. It wasn’t until I met you and our other girlfriend’s that I found what true love and acceptance is.” Yuri paused in her sentiment, pursing her lips. “So if… if you ever want to express how you’re feeling, please know I’m here for you to return the favor.” She finished strongly. 

Monika smiled, her heart warming from her partner’s words. She planted a kiss on Yuri’s lips. Only a shade of red was on her girlfriend’s face, normally her whole face was as red as a tomato. 

And if Sayori and Natsuki found them fast asleep on the couch, they didn’t have the heart to wake them up.

**Author's Note:**

> DDLC fanfics in 2020? More likely than you think. I have a few fics on tumblr and I decided to reupload them here! I'll probably submit a few of them, so enjoy the chaos.


End file.
